The present invention relates to thermoplastic materials and pertains particularly to method and systems for internal application of heat to thermoplastic materials.
In our aforementioned patent application, we disclose and claim a carpet seaming tape wherein an electrical heating circuit is incorporated in the tape. This eliminates the traditional hot iron of the prior art for heating hot melt adhesive types of carpet seaming tape.
The present application covers improved features and applications of the basic technology as set forth in the prior application. The present application covers an extension of the basic technology, not only in the methods and apparatus of application but in the application of the technology to various industries.
Many fabricating structures utilize heat in one form or the other. Such structures as thermo responsive plastics of various types utilize heat for melting the plastic as with hot melted adhesives, for softening the plastic for shaping and molding purposes, and for curing the plastic to alter its characteristics such as strength, hardness and the like. There are various known plastics to which the basic concept of the present invention is applicable.
Accordingly, it is desirable that improved methods and apparatus for the application of thermal energy to thermally responsive materials be available.